There are two standard test methods, which are widely used for sensitivity measurement of wireless mobile stations. Firstly, Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) conformance specifications 51.010-1 and 34.121-1 contain a test description and define limits for receiver conducted sensitivity. The test setup includes only a base station emulator, which is directly connected to the antenna port of the mobile station. This method suffers from the disadvantage that only sensitivity degradation issues caused by conduction within interconnects can be revealed.
Secondly, the CTIA standard Test Plan for Mobile Station over the Air Performance outlines total isotropic sensitivity (TIS) and effective isotropic sensitivity (EIS) as measures of mobile downlink performance. Radiated TIS and EIS tests are oriented to verify antenna performances. These kinds of tests allow for exposure to all kinds of mobile station electromagnetic compatibility issues.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.